


That's fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi

by MegaLia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, M/M, Romance, Writer!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaLia/pseuds/MegaLia
Summary: In which Anakin is a single dad who has the hots for writer!Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, minor Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 84
Kudos: 354





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I was hit with a burst of sudden inspiration and just had to write this story. It's not gonna be a long one and I try to upload once a week. 
> 
> I hope you like it and if you do, please leave some Comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Thank you, have fun!

With his mouth torn open by a mighty yawn the cheap timber door fell into lock behind Anakin.

8.30 am on a crisp autumn morning and Anakin decided that it should be a crime to be awake at this hour on a Saturday. A couple of fall leaves swirled down the sleepy street. Lucky bastards, Anakin thought as he strolled after the eager Weimaraner tugging at it's leash. Why exactly had he gotten himself a dog? He was sure there were a few reasons which evaded him right now. Don't get him wrong: Anakin _loved_ his Threepio but sometimes, especially at the thought of trading cold autumn mornings for a thick woollen blanket and cosy pillows, it was just hard to see the merit of it.

There were first rays of the sun glimmering over the horizon barely scratching the roofs of their modest little town. With the residue of the nights fog still clinging to damp streets it promised to be another beautiful day later on just not right now. All his whining wouldn't change a thing though. Threepio was a big dog that needed a good, long morning walk after lying still the whole night. It wasn't exactly a bad thing. Were it not for Threepio he'd probably be glued to his bed until midday and according to his therapist that was not an acceptable thing to do. Anakin also noticed that he was more productive in the morning. Of course only after a few cups of coffee.

Right now he couldn't help but curse the morning for coming so early and for his poor choice of cloths. A particularly strong gust of wind hit Anakin and drew the threadbare leather jacket just that bit closer. He knew he should have gone for the windbreaker instead but no, Anakin was still in denial that Autumn was approaching. Cold seasons just weren't his thing. Anakin was made for the blinding light of a humid August afternoon and not three layers of clothing that still wouldn't help fight the chills of October winds.

With a mighty grumble Anakin resigned himself to his fate and rummaged in his pockets for some headphones. As typical for headphones left too long in any pocket they had grown together into one big ball of wires that Anakin needed to detangle. A task that was made even harder with a prosthetic hand. After a rather unfortunate accident at work Anakin was still getting used to his metal appendage. He'd already mastered Gross motor skills and was currently working on the finer ones with his therapist. That's also why he gave up on his headphones half way through after a particular hard tug from Threepio. Maybe tomorrow.

The pair kept on walking in remarkable silence until they reached the park. Seeing as there weren't many people around Anakin gave into Threepio's whining and released the poor thing from his leash. As if hit by lighting the large grey dog was off almost slipping on the still wet grass. Anakin followed in a more leisure pace keeping an eye on the hound.

Still on the verge of waking up Anakin stretched his hands high into the sky, thoroughly satisfied at the resulting pops in his back. It was that moment his phone flared to life with a merry “ _You are the dancing queeeeeeen, young and sweeeeet o-only seventeeen_ ”. The ring tone had not been Anakin's choice. He would have gone for the better choice of “ _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!_ ” _Dancing Queen_ was overrated, Anakin thought as he finally managed to get a grip on his phone. Sure enough it displayed a picture of Padmé and the twins. But what did she want at this time? Her day would normally start in an hour.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey Anakin._ ”

The voice on the other end of the line made him pause. “Sabé? Is Padmé alright?” She hadn't sounded particularly worried but it was unusual for her to call. Especially with Padmés phone seeing as she had Anakin's number as well.

“ _Not really. Listen, I know it's our week with the twins but Padmé's sick._ ” In the background Anakin could hear the whisper of Padmé's voice interrupting her girlfriend who apparently did not take kindly to it. “ _I'm not having this discussion again Padmé! You're sick and you'll stay in bed, period._ ” There was more mumbling and grumbling on the other end but eventually Sabé sighed and returned her attention to Anakin.

“ _Sorry about that. You know how stubborn she can be._ ” Anakin just gave an understanding hum. Padmé loved her job as Paediatrician and hated to leave her patients. Especially because she didn't get sick often and once it hit her it was usually quite strong, knocking her out for weeks. It didn't help that Padmé did not see a reason in staying in bed to get better.

“ _Anyway, what I wanted to ask: You know that today's that reading at the library?_ ”

“Hm. Kind of hard to forget what with the twins constant reminder- Threepio no!” The Weimaraner had discovered a squirrel and the poor thing was now running for it's dear life. With a loud whistle he grabbed the dogs attention and patted his thighs. As Anakin watched the hound bounce back to him, he silently thanked Threepio's previous owner for training the dog so well.

“Good boy!” Anakin ruffled through the short grey fur before given two big pats to his stomach and securing the leash back to his collar. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“ _Could you take the kids there instead of Padmé? Obviously she's out of commission and I have a meeting from 3 to 6 pm._ ”

“When's the reading again?”

" _3.30 pm._ ”

“Sure, no problem.” Anakin nodded towards another regular currently walking his little Pomeranian Artoo. They gave up on letting their dogs play together because the tiny ball of fluff seemed to put the fear of god in Threepio. “I need to go over to my mum's first but I could probably manage to swing by at around half past two? That good with you?”

“ _You are a god sent, Ani!_ ” Sabé exclaimed and he could literally see the tension lifting from her shoulders. “ _I would have hated to disappoint the kids._ ”

“We wouldn't hear the end of it, I'm sure. They've been hyped for this for weeks...” And oh how hyped they were.

So here's the thing: Luke and Leia were _obsessed_ with this book series called _Star Wars_. Anakin had to admit that it was an awesome piece of literary for kids and he loved reading it together with them. They had spent many an afternoon recreating the crazy adventures of one Ahsoka Tano – Jedi extraordinaire and super bad ass female lead – and her sidekick Clone Commander Rex.

Now it just so happened that the Author of said series was visiting their humble little town for a reading of his newest book. Had it not been for Anakin's mother they wouldn't have heard of it until there would have been no more spots left. Luckily though she was always up-to-date on what was going on and managed to secure two tickets as Christmas present. The screams of joy that evening were burnt into Anakin's mind and even now, months later, their greatest joy came from the thought of seeing their idol in real life. Who was Anakin to deny them their dream.

“ _Alright then I'll see you later. I need to chain Padmé to the bed or else she'll start doing chores or something._ ” It wasn't hard to hear the eye roll in her words and Anakin did not envy her.

“Good luck, see you later.” And with that the call ended.

It took another hour for Threepio to exhaust himself as well as a quick stop at the grocery store before they got back home. He felt sorry for Padmé. If there was one thing that woman hated it was being sick. She had enough sick people around her in the hospital.

Therefore Anakin decided to do something nice for her and gathered all the ingredients to bring over to his mother's for her get-well-soon-special-chicken soup. He'd promised to fix her dishwasher anyway today. Surely Shmi would be more than happy to help Padmé. Just because Anakin and Padmé weren't together anymore didn't mean they had to hate each other. She was after all his one and only best friend in the whole wide world. It was just unfortunate that they both noticed to late into their relationship that they maybe preferred same-sex partners. Also, Padmé and Sabé fit together _way_ better than Anakin and her ever had.


	2. You look like a particular disgruntled burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack of the twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks so much for all your lovely comments! I didn't think it would go over that well ^^' 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter just as much if not more ;D 
> 
> Also: I'm a complete goon for Anakin being a dad *w* Dadakin for president! XD

Just shy of 2.30 pm Anakin arrived at Sabé's doorstep. It was a little semi-detached house painted in a soft yellow. The windows were decorated with cute white flower curtains. Here and there was a colorful blob of window color showcasing Luke and Leia's creative streak. Behind the house, Anakin knew, was a neat tiny garden all completed with a swing set and a sandbox. Many a summer day had been spent there fooling around not only with the twins but also Padmé and Sabé.

All three of them had known each other since their teens. They were a big colorful family that loved and cared for each other and Anakin was so damn grateful for that. Especially in the hard time following the loss of his arm. Both Sabé and Padmé stayed by his side and helped him wherever possible.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being thrown open by a pair of highly excited 7-year-olds shouting in the highest possible pitch: “PAPAAAAA!” That was the only warning Anakin got before Luke and Leia barreled into him. Thankfully he's already used to their weights and managed to catch them with only a slight tumble backwards.

In a heartbeat he was on his knees, clutching both of them in his arms. “I've missed you too my little Padawans!” He smacked an array of loud kisses on both their cheeks to the loud shrieks of Luke and Leia equally. Gosh he adored them so damn much and it made his heart swell bigger each time he held them in his arms.

“Who's ready for an adventure?” Anakin asked once he'd let go of them mustering both from top to bottom.

“We are!” And yes they were. Both had donned their self made headpieces resembling that of one Ahsoka Tano. What was described in the books as _Lekku_ was a defining characteristic of Ahsoka's species. The headpiece had been made by Sabé who was a crafting genius and an absolute devil with a needle. She was the one who'd usually make their Halloween costumes. Ahsoka's costume was an all time favorite of theirs.

“Yes you look stunning,” said a voice from within as seconds later Sabé appeared, “but there are still toys littered all around your room so off you go.”

There was a litany of dramatic groans but other than that the twins ran off quickly enough. Apparently not even cleaning their room was enough to dim their excitement. With an adoring laugh Anakin got up again and pulled Sabé into a loving embrace. “Good to see you.”

“And you,” Sabé replied once they broke apart. “Thanks again for doing this on such a short notice.”

“Don't bother. I brought soup from my mum,” Anakin continued and brandished the Thermos with a grin. “You know for your resident sick.” ”

With a laugh and a wave of her hand she motioned Anakin inside where he pushed his shoes off and followed Sabé into the kitchen. “Want a coffee?”

Anakin pulled out one of the striped barstools and let himself flop down on it. “Yes please.” He watched Sabé move around in one of her stylish three-piece-suits required for her work as an attorney. Today it was a double-breasted one in crimson red completed by long flowy black hair still hanging loosely around her slim shoulders.

“Here you go.” A colorful mug was placed in front of him, the lovely aroma of deep, dark, black coffee wafting out of it. “How's Shmi doing? Thanks for bringing her magic concoction by the way. Padmé can't really seem to keep anything down.”

“Poor thing. I'll check in with her in a moment.” He took a sip of his coffee and relished in the beverage scalding down his throat. “Shmi's good. Just her dishwasher driving me crazy. It's the third time this weak I went over to fix that thing.”

“Still problems? Maybe it's time for a new one?”

“Nah. It was a present from her mother. For that alone I'll be fixing it 'till there's nothing left to fix.”

“Ah well then good luck. Listen, I still need to do my hair so-”

Anakin quickly waved her away with one hand, the other lifting the coffee cup to his lips for a sip. “Go on. Not that you need anything more to make your look perfect.”

There was a laugh as Sabé moved towards the door. “You little charmer. Pity that I like women, because you mister, are a delight.” And with a wink she left for the bathroom. Anakin really liked Sabé. She was the perfect mix of sweet and sassy and an absolute match for Padmé.

Taking a couple more gulps Anakin emptied his cup and stood up to put it away in the dishwasher. Once that was done he went out to find Padmé. From the corridor he could hear the excited babbling coming from Luke and Leia's room. It sounded more like they were playing instead of cleaning up like Sabé had ordered them. With a slight grin he steered to the right and knocked upon the first door to the left.

“Are you decent, love?” Anakin asked jokingly. After Padmé had reached a _certain_ _age_ her father would say that same thing before entering her room. Anakin had been in stitches on the ground and couldn't stop laughing for about half an hour. He never let her live that down and it became their little inside joke.

Having gotten his permission to enter in the form of an annoyed groan, he opened the door and stepped in. The ceiling to floor long curtains were drawn and he was enveloped in the overpowering lavender fragrance Sabé adored so much. It was a bit too much for Anakin's senses but he didn't have to sleep in there so yeah. In the middle of the lavishly decorated room Padmé lay on the king-sized bed cocooned in a mountain of blankets. Anakin couldn't help himself.

“You look like a particular disgruntled burrito...”

“Sabé's way of keeping me trapped here,” Padmé answered hoarsely followed by a pitiful cough. She really didn't look good.

“Good because you're a hazard for humanity.” Promptly there was a pillow heading Anakin's way hitting him square in the face. He had to give it to Padmé: her aim was still as flawless as ever.

“You're a hazard for humanity without even being sick, idiot.”

An indignant gasp left Anakin's throat, fake hurt creeping into his voice. “Excuse you, but I was just informed by your lovely girlfriend that I am a _delight_ and I will not-” Before he could even finish his statement a second pillow hit him in the face, closely followed by a third. “Just how many pillows do you have in there _woman_?!” Anakin screeched and quickly evaded a forth one.

“Enough.” And just to prove her statement a fifth pillow hit Anakin's back. Whatever has he done to deserve such a mistreatment? Not letting this assault go unnoticed Anakin picked up two of the pillows and was just about to throw when-

“Ah! You're not allowed to pick on the sick!” Padmé exclaimed her voice breaking halfway through it. It was enough to evoke pity in Anakin and with a sigh he lightly threw the pillows on the bed, missing Padmé on purpose.

“I'll get you next time,” answered Anakin and finally took a seat on the bed's edge. “How're you feeling?”

“Cold.” With a gentle hand Anakin moved an unruly strand of hazel out of Padmé's face. “And a bit headachy...”

“I brought you some of my mum's chicken soup with a message to get well soon.” Anakin's fingers moved up to gently sort through the mop of brown hair in the hopes of alleviating his poor best friend of some of her pains.

Humming in delight Padmé closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh. “Your mum is an angel... Give her my thanks.” As an afterthought she added, “And thanks for taking the twins on such a short notice...”

“I told Sabé already that it's fine. I've got the time and you know that I love spending time with them.”

As if on cue the door was thrown open and a pair of mini humans appeared.

“We've cleaned our room,” Luke proclaimed proudly at the same time as Leia pleaded, “Can we go now?”

Anakin couldn't help the chuckle escaping his throat at the twins eagerness. He could just imagine them going ” _When are we leaving_ ” all morning. After all they were a very active bunch of children and the reason of many of Anakin's premature gray hairs. Padmé didn't look any better off as she rolled her eyes and made some space for their darlings to sit. Luke took the invitation and cuddled up to Padmés side while Leia climbed onto Anakin's lap. She's always been daddy's girl while Luke seemed to be drawn closer to their mother. It was cute in a way and Anakin used the chance to press his daughter closer to his chest.

“We've still got about,” Anakin checked his wrist for the time, “45 minutes left, Love.”

“But we still need to walk there,” she countered while playing with the necklace hanging from Anakin's throat.

“The library is barely ten minutes away.”

Leia pouted. “I just don't want to be late...”

A hearty laugh rumbled through Anakin's chest as he smacked a loud kiss on her cheek. “Alright miss impatient, how about we leave now and stop by the playground, yeah? It's closer to the library and you can let off some of that excessive energy your carrying in your little body.”

Luke's interest was piqued as well by the proposition as he answered with a vigorous nod from where he was clutched in Padmé's arms.

“Deal,” agreed Leia, acting as if there ever was any other option. Anakin new though from the way her leg was bouncing that she was just as excited by the offer as Luke.

“Okay then say goodbye to your mummy and put your shoes on, yes? I'll be there in a minute.”

The twins nodded and Anakin loosened his grip so Leia could crawl over to Padmé. The latter just opened her arms so Leia could join her and Luke in the cuddle pile.

“Have fun my darlings and be good for your daddy, yeah?”

“Promise!” Both echoed at the same time and crawled out from under Padmé's arms.

“And tell me everything that happened later,” Padmé called after their retreating forms and after some over eager nods the house was filled with eager babbling and quick footsteps.

“You'd think there's a hoard of elephants stampeding through the house,” noticed Anakin with a smile and stood up from his perch on the bed. “Do you need anything else before I leave?”

Padmé thought about it but ultimately shook her head. “Thanks Ani but I think all I need is sleep...” Anakin nodded and once more stroked a wayward strand of hair out of her face. The small interaction seemed to have drained her of the last of her powers and with a sight she disappeared back into her cocoon of blankets.

“Rest well Pads and I'll see you later,” said Anakin and began his retreat. “Oh and I want at least half of the soup gone when we'll get back, alright?”

“Yes mother.” Anakin could literally hear the eye roll in her voice. “And now go before the twins explode from their excitement.”

With a final salute Anakin did just that.


	3. Anakin is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets Obi-Wan and his brain short circuits.

Half an hour later, the trio found themselves in front of the library.

Anakin was just glad they made it there in one piece. Especially after Leia and Luke had found two sticks in order to have a fake Lightsaber Duel. Seriously his kids were sometimes a bit too much into these Star Wars books for Anakin's liking. They were great he couldn't deny that. A fascinating plot, likeable characters, a strong female lead and magnificent adventures. Also they had the effect of hooking his kids on books and now they were all but devouring them. It's just that whenever another piece of furniture yields to the mighty power of the twins Lightsabers that he tended to like the book series a little less.

But they were outside so the kids could play to their hearts content. Anakin even joined in for a few minutes playing the evil Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano's Jedi-Master turned Sith. It was all fun and games until Leia brought over two sticks. Nothing big or heavy but Anakin still made his silent retreat to watch from afar. He's had enough experience with wayward Lightsabers hitting him and didn't need more after he was nearly blinded by them. As long as Luke and Leia were having fun though and none of Anakin's furniture was in danger off being destroyed, it was alright. Even though the little detour did nothing to alleviate the twins excessive energy.

It was almost cute how the two of them were currently bouncing towards the library's entrance like little bouncy balls. Leia was leading the way with Luke following closely while dragging a bemused Anakin behind him. Anakin reached a hand over their heads in order to open the heavy door. Luke tugged Anakin all the way up to the second floor where quite a few people were gathered already. Anakin couldn't help but notice that there were only women. He also couldn't help but overhear some of their musings. Apparently this Obi-Wan Kenobi was quite popular with the ladies. Well good thing Anakin agreed to come here. He had been curious about the author but never bothered enough to check him out on the internet.   
  


Anakin didn't have any more time to think about it as they came up to the head librarian's desk. A glance at her name tag identified her as Jocasta Nu.

“Well hello there,” Jocasta said with a smile thrown at the twins. They were barely able to peek over the top while standing on their tippy toes and it was adorable. “Am I right in the assumption that you're here for our Star Wars afternoon?”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Leia loudly while Luke just gave a silent nod pressing himself closer to Anakin.

It was no secret that as hyper as Luke could be he was quite afraid of talking to strangers. In theory that was a good thing because it'd guarantee that he wouldn't let himself be talked up on by strangers. But it also had it's downsides, especially when it was about finding friends at school. Good thing Leia was there though. She had no qualms about striking up conversations with other kids or simply joining them in their games. She was also the main reason why Luke did have contact with other kids because she'd always drag Luke with her.

“Alright little Jedis, what are your names?”

Anakin was about to nudge Luke into action but Leia had everything under control, like a professional.

“I'm Leia Amidala-Skywalker and this is my brother Luke. We are twins.” Leia always added that last bit when she introduced herself to others because it meant that they were only available as one. It helped a great deal in making Luke feel included and he was so damn proud of her.

“Are you now?” the librarian asked and quickly looked up from where she was looking over a list of names. “Ah yes now that you're saying it, you do look alike. Well then, let's see if I can find you on here- There you are,” she said triumphantly and set a tick behind their names.

“Great, then you may go over to my colleague Rey,” Jocasta said and pointed towards a young brunette lady standing in the next room over behind a glasswall. Inside Anakin could see tables cluttered with colourful papers, paint, glue and everything else you'd need to craft. A gaggle of kids swarming all around the tables. “She'll craft something amazing with you, yeah?”

That managed to bring Luke out of his shell as he threw his hands up in joy. If there was one thing Luke could do 24/7 it was crafting. Anakin's, as well as Padmé's, house was stuffed full of his creations. If there was ever a free spot you either fill it or it will be filled by Luke's newest masterpiece. Anakin loves it.

“Hey!” They were almost off but Anakin's voice made them stop short. “Don't I get a hug?”

Anakin did get his hug as he wished them a good time. He stayed a little longer and watched Rey leading them over to one of the tables, Luke holding onto Leia's hand. Once Anakin was sure they were fine he turned back to the Librarian. “Excuse me but how long does this take?”

“Ah yes, sorry. They reading should be done at 5.30pm. Mr. Kenobi will also do a signing right after to which you are of course invited to stay,” Jocasta said with a friendly smile and Anakin thanked her before leaving the building. He could do with a quick smoke before settling into the library for some light reading.

Stepping out of the building, Anakin dug a cigarette out of his pocket. Yes, he knew it was a bad habit but one he was working on. He also made a point about not smoking in the near vicinity of his kids. Anakin didn't want to set a bad example.

With the cigarette between his lips he was searching his pockets for a lighter without any success. Of course he's forgotten the stupid thing. Oh well it was probably better-

“Here take mine,” a deep sonorous voice said while a blue lighter entered his field of view.

Anakin followed the hand up and came face to face with a stunning piece of fucking art. Said Art was of male nature about half a head smaller than Anakin with a magnificent pair of eyes. They seemed to be of a hazel nature but Anakin couldn't be sure because there were specks of green and blue and Anakin couldn't exactly describe it. You would probably need to invent a whole new colour for them. Of course the face wasn't only eyes. Half of it was covered by a ginger beard that looked like it had just come out of one of Anakin's deepest and dirtiest fantasies- Gosh, this guy was _gorgeous_.

With great power of will Anakin managed to stop himself from being creepy and instead focused on the blue lighter. With a quick thanks Anakin grabbed it and lighted his cigarette before taking a drag. His lungs filled themselves with the toxic smoke before blowing everything out. From the corner of his eye he noticed Hot-Guy taking a drag as well.

“You also here for the signing?” Anakin asked into the companionable silence.

Hot-Guy blew a cloud of smoke out to the side. “Something like that.” And maybe it was just his imagination but he could have sworn that the others eyes had just been checking him out.

“Ah you work here then?”

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-_

“From time to time, yes,” he answered with a chuckle and damn if that wasn't the stuff dreams were made off. It came from deep within and pulled his whole face into it. “What about you, Mister tall and handsome?” Alright, Hot-Guy was flirting – _!!!_ – with him “You don't look like a father.”

Yes, that was one of the last things people connected with him. Usually it made Anakin feel a little insulted but with the smirk Hot-Guy was throwing him Anakin knew to take it as a compliment. “Actually I'm here with my twins.”

“Oh sorry!” And all of a sudden the smirk was gone. “I shouldn't have assumed- I mean of course yeah...”

 _Shit!_ Hot-Guy was retreating into himself. _Quick_ , _do something_!

“No it's uh- It's alright.” Anakin tried to cover up the crack in his voice with a cough. Damn he needed to tone down his eagerness. “I actually shouldn't be here. Their mother- uh my Ex should have taken them but she got sick and so yeah- that's why I'm here...”

He was relieved to see that charming smile creep back onto Hot-Guy's features. _Whew_ , crisis averted.

“Well then I hope she'll recover soon but I'm quite thankful for her to send you as replacement,” Hot-Guy replied with a wink as he stubbed out his cigarette. Before Anakin could retort something the library door opened.

“We're ready to start Mr. Kenobi-”

“Sorry, duty calls,” Mr. Kenobi said and- _Wait a damn minute._

“ _You're_ Obi-Wan Kenobi?!” Anakin couldn't help but stare to the great amusement of Hot-Guy, who couldn't actually be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“I never said I wasn't.”

And with a wink the man strode into the library leaving behind the baffled mess called Anakin. This hadn't just happened, right? Anakin went back to his cigarette in order to calm his nerves. There had to be more people called Kenobi, right? Expect that there was a sign hanging just to the side of the library with Hot-Guy's face on it and- _That's fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi! How the absolute fuck had he not notice it?_

Even after finishing his cigarette Anakin wasn't quite sure the situation just now actually happened. Damn, he could really do with another one but of course today was the day he forgot his lighter. With a huge sigh Anakin went over to the nearest bench and let himself plummet down on it. His phone. He needed his phone.

With quick fingers he shimmied the thing out of his pants pockets and opened Google. Alright there was a huge picture with Hot-Guy's face on it that said he was Obi-Wan Kenobi. BUT! Anakin could still just be hallucinating therefore he needed the internet to help. Except it wasn't helping. There right under the search bar was another huge picture of Hot-Guy with Obi-Wan Kenobi's name under it and _damn_! Anakin got hit on by _fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi_ , the writer of Star Wars and his kid's idol. Oh, Padmé would _love_ that story, Anakin thought and ran a hand through his hair forgetting that it was his prosthetic one and ending up with hair tangled into the mechanical joints.

“ _Ugh_!”

While Anakin tried to carefully detangle his locks from his hand he _accidentally_ went on Obi-Wan's Wikipedia page. Thank the heavens for that because it was spiked with all kinds of different photos of the perfect specimen that was Obi-Wan Kenobi. And no it was not creepy because everything on the internet was _Free Real Estate_.

It also gave him a few minor informations about Obi-Wan's life so far. With 36 years the man was 8 years older than Anakin which was a very reasonable gap. Turns out Obi-Wan had been born and lived most of his life in this town here. Only after his- _oh_... After his marriage to actress Satine Kryze did he move out. Anakin paused. Had he misunderstood Obi-Wan's advances? But no. Right there the next paragraph talked about their falling out and eventual divorce three years ago. Anakin breathed a sigh of relieve. Reading on, Anakin did not find any other trace of current relationships which was great. But just to be sure he checked out other websites and apart from some minor dating rumours there was nothing official.

Still, the question remained whether Anakin should do something about that or not. It's been _way_ too long since Anakin's last relationship and- Why was he even overthinking this? Obi-Wan was a damn fine guy _AND_ he flirted with Anakin. This shouldn't even be a question.

Now he just needed a battle strategy that would not make him look like an idiot.


	4. Best. Day. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a mess but Obi-Wan got the situation under control.

When Anakin stepped back inside the library he was already greeted by a couple of waiting parents. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself, Anakin stood over to the side. The last thing he needed now where chatty mothers trying to pull him into their conversations. Anakin had always been very popular with the ladies because apparently - according to Padmé - Anakin had the whole bad guy turned good vibe going for him which a lot of women liked. Blond locks and blue eyes but also a scar bisecting his left eyebrow, tattoos and clothing on the darker side of the colour range. 

Anakin chanced a glance around to find a clock when his eyes suddenly stopped and thanked the library for mainly consisting of glass walls, because there sat Obi-Wan Kenobi. One leg crossed over the other, his woolen, beige pants riding up the tiniest bit revealing a pair of blue and white dotted socks. Anakin's eyes traveled up to where long, elegant fingers held a book in their hand. Damn, this guy was just perfect, wasn't he?

Just in that moment Obi-Wan looked up to beam at the kids following his every word with rapt eyes and-

 _Glasses_. There right on the bridge of Obi-Wan's pert nose sat a pair of big square glasses. Well _fuck_. Not only did Obi-Wan have a magnificent beard he was also wearing glasses and therefore successfully fulfilled two of Anakin's kinks. This wasn't happening, right? How in heaven's name could Obi-Wan be even more perfect? Oh Anakin was in trouble.

Even more so when Obi-Wan caught his eyes. He should probably look away because _creepy_ , but Anakin just couldn't. There was a sudden spark in those beautiful orbs and a warm, gentle smile stretched over Obi-Wan's lips before focusing back on the book. Was it normal for Anakin's heart to jump like that? It couldn't be healthy and anyway it was just a stupid smile, nothing to get so worked up over. Anakin was acting like his awkward sixteen year-old self fumbling around for words to ask Padmé on a date.

(There were sentences involved like " _If you were a fruit you'd be a fineapple_ ”. Yeah it was all very cringey and embarrassing and thinking about it physically hurt. Padmé couldn't stop laughing for several minutes.)

In an attempt to distract himself Anakin pulled out his phone and promptly got hit in the face by thousands of Obi-Wan pictures. Blood shot into his cheeks as he hastily fumbled for the home button. Alright so _maybe_ he had been looking through pictures of Obi-wan during his wait. Of course only in the name of research, nothing else.

He flicked his eyes around to make sure no one saw his screen but he needn't be worried. Everyone was still far enough away and busy talking about god knows what. Taking a couple of deep breaths Anakin returned his attention back to the phone and answered a few text messages. At least there he wouldn't be jumped by a picture of Obi-Wan's masterpiece of a face.

The reading drew on until about 10 minutes after 5.30 pm as finally the doors opened and a hoard of kids streamed out. With trained eyes he surveyed the gaggle of children all dressed up in some way related to Star Wars. As luck would have it though Luke and Leia were the only ones with a headpiece and therefore it didn't take long to locate his wayward kids.

“Papaa!” Luke shouted as both ran towards him, before being scoped up in a hug.

“Hey there, how was it?”

And just like that Anakin was swapped away by Luke and Leia's recounting of the event. It was probably the fastest they have _ever_ talked and Anakin was giving it his best to keep up, which was made even harder because the twins were practically talking over each other all the time. From what Anakin could gather tho they made a paper plate Wookie, created their own odd alien species – Leia's was green and purple with arms for legs and legs for arms and about ten different heads, while Luke's alien had shark teeth, no legs, three hands and eyes all over it's body – and they got to hear the first couple of chapters from the new Star Wars addition: _Star Wars The Clone Wars_. There was also a lot of puppy dog eyes and a litany of " _please, please, please can we have the new book?_ ” Not that Anakin would have said no to begin with. Books were important and those Star Wars books taught some really good lessons about friendship, responsibility and being proud of who you are, just to name a few.   
  


Scanning the area Anakin quickly discovered the growing queue of parents and excited children and remembered the signing. Suddenly he was fully conscious of the little piece of paper sitting in his pockets. During his wait he'd called his mother for advice. After the woman had laughed for a good ten minutes she told him to just slip Obi-Wan his number because he was _obviously flirting with you Anakin_. Thus Anakin had stolen a piece of paper and a pen from the library and wrote down his phone number. After all, there wouldn't be much time to talk and he didn't want to ruin the twins moment with their idol. It would also guarantee that Anakin couldn't make an idiot out of himself. Hopefully Anakin wasn't just reading this situation horribly wrong...

Meanwhile Luke and Leia were dragging him over towards the queue all the while babbling on about how awesome everything was. At the same time Anakin kept his eyes focused on Obi-Wan. He watched as Obi-Wan worked his apparent natural charm on the parents while answering all the kids' questions. Everything about his interaction with kids was so soft and gentle and whenever a smile pulled his lips up it made little laugh lines appear at his eyes. Every now and then their eyes would meet and the smile would turn the slightest bit broader.

Slowly but surely the queue moved forwards and before Anakin knew it, he was pulling out his wallet to buy two copies of the new Star Wars book which Obi-Wan had been reading from today. It was a beautiful little thing with Ahsoka and Rex standing back to back admits a battlefield littered with droid parts. Not lying, Anakin was excited to read that book with his twins especially after the little teaser he'd gotten from his kid's recounting of the reading.

The head librarian shoved the books over to Obi-Wan who was just saying goodbye to a little boy in clone trooper armor. Anakin's heart was beating erratically and he had difficulties to breath. He'd forgotten how stunning Obi-Wan was from up close. Not even pictures managed to capture Obi-Wan's beauty. Oh Anakin was so gone for him and he barely knew the guy.

“Ah if it isn't the twins,” Obi-Wan exclaimed with a huge friendly smile. “Leia and Luke wasn't it?”

The Kids' eyes were as big as saucers as they looked up at Obi-Wan in awe. “You remembered our names!” Leia asked incredulous and even Anakin was surprised. It wasn't exactly an easy feat to keep track of names with the plethora of kids present today.

Obi-Wan on the other hand just laughed and ducked forward. “That's my secret power, I have an incredibly good memory. Also, I find your Lekkus remarkable.”

“Our mummies girlfriend made it! She is super cool!”

“I can imagine,” Obi-Wan retorted as he started to write something in one of the books.

While his kids had their little chat with Obi-Wan, Anakin tried to will his body into action. It wasn't so hard. He just needed to pull out the piece of paper and give it to Obi-Wan. Anakin was halfway through the motion when Obi-Wan did one of his rumbling laughs and Anakin suddenly had difficulties to stand. Surely that laugh couldn't be legal. _Fuck_...

With a final flourish of the hand Obi-Wan closed both books again and shoved them over the table where Luke and Leia eagerly grabbed them. They looked at the books as if they were made of gold as they threw their blinding smiles at the Author.

“Thank you!” the twins said in unison and with a start Anakin suddenly noticed that their time was coming to an end. Behind him the next little kid was eagerly waiting their turn and shit, he couldn't do it. Obi-Wan was probably out of his league anyway and he should just go and forget about those indescribable eyes, the charming ginger beard or the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and-

“Here,” Obi-Wan's voice interrupted his wayward thoughts, “this is for you. You know as compensation for being dragged here instead of their mother.” Something poked at his arm and looking down Anakin noticed a sturdy piece of cardboard with Obi-Wan's face on it. Like a deer caught in headlights Anakin stared at the autograph card. His brain was short circuiting as he heard Obi-Wan huff a laugh before taking his hand and pressing the card in his. Oh and how incredibly soft those fingers were. Would this man ever cease to amaze him?

“Well then, I hope you three have a lovely evening,” Obi-Wan talked on which earned him enthusiastic waves from the twins while Anakin just kept on staring at his hand.

Only when the next person in line cleared their throat did Anakin's bodily functions kick in again and he managed to stammer out an awkward farewell before he was being dragged out by Luke. As they left the building Anakin chanced another look at the piece of cardboard and couldn't believe his luck. There right beneath Obi-Wan's name was what could only by a phone number.

“Are you alright, Dad?” Luke asked with a drawn eyebrow. “You've been grinning at the card for ages...”

Instead of answering he just shook his head fondly and pocketed the autograph card before grabbing one hand of each twin. “Who wants to have some ice cream?”

Cheers of joy erupted from their little bodies and together the three of them skipped towards the park. Today was a bloody brilliant day.


	5. Anakin is Panakin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... because there's just nothing to wear in his wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what: I'm alive XD 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait >.< I had the chapter finished but then finals happened and somehow I forgot to upload it and then I overthrew the original idea I had for the last chapter and now I'll be adding two more chapters to this story. Sorry again for leaving you hanging like this. I still hope you like the new Chapter. The next one will be out sooner, promise! 
> 
> And thanks for all your awesome comments! They make my day so so so much better! Thank you!! <3

“Alright!” Anakin twirled around with enthusiasm and faced his bed. “What do you say? Too much?” A pair of clueless grey eyes stared back at him just like the last couple of times.

Heaving a deep sigh Anakin let his shoulders sag. “You're not really helping, you know?” Still non the wiser about his owners misery Threepio just barked and started wagging his tail as Anakin trotted over to the bed. Groaning he threw himself onto the bed, face buried atop the mountain of clothes haphazardly strewn all over it's surface.

This was a disaster. The whole day had been a disaster. Today was not his day. First he spilled hot coffee all over his lap when Threepio started barking at him out of nowhere, thus giving his owner the shock of a lifetime. Then he almost stumbled down the stairs after stepping onto one of Threepio's discarded bones and cursing everything to hell and back. Then he forgot his wallet and only noticed it at the cashiers desk while grocery shopping and had to run back to his apartment to get it. As if all that wasn't enough he stepped into someone's forgotten dog shit, _twice_ , and it started to rain despite the forecast predicting a 0% chance of rain.

Maybe he should just cancel his evening plans. What if those were all signs that he should just leave it? But it's been _so_ long since he had a proper date. He really didn't want to cancel. Especially not on Obi-Wan. That guy was a solid ten and Padmé would probably punch him if he backed out now. And anyway, Anakin wasn't thinking straight. It's not like they hadn't texted or anything. Obi-Wan made it clear that he was definitely interested in Anakin and that was _something_ considering all the cringe worthy texts he'd sent him over the week. At one point Padmé had confiscated his cell phone for a day so Anakin could take a break from being a total dumbass. Obi-Wan though didn't seem bothered by it. In fact he sometimes answered with just as cringey things. At one point they made it into a competition to see who could come up with the cringiest pick up line and _damn_ if that wasn't just one more reason to not cancel this date tonight.

“UGH!!!” The groan was muffled by one of his jumpers but it should carry his general misery quite well. At least Threepio felt sorry for him. The Weimaraner crawled over and nuzzled his snout into Anakin's neck. 

“Thanks buddy,” Anakin sighed and threw an arm around the dog. Threepio might not be a fashion expert but he was a damned good therapist. He was just about to snuggle closer to Threepio when suddenly, from somewhere around the apartment-

_You are the dancing queeeeeeen, young and sweeeeet o-only seventeeen_

As if hit by lightning Anakin jumped up, startling the poor Weimaraner and raced down into the kitchen. There on the counter, just near the stove was the source of the ringing.

_Haaving the time of your lieefe-_

“Pads?!”

“ _The one and only_.”

“Thank the heavens!” Anakin breathed in relieve and sunk down on a nearby barstool. “Where were you??? I called like ten times!”

A laugh resounded from the other end of the line. “ _Calm down, I left my phone in the car._ ”

“Calm down? How? I don't fucking know what to wear because everything looks stupid,” whined Anakin because his life was so hard. “Why did you never tell me that my wardrobe sucks?”

“ _You're being dramatic-_ ”

“Am not! And I can hear you rolling your eyes at me. This isn't funny Pads! I'm of half a mind to just cancel...”

“ _No of course, because that's not dramatic at all_ ,” she answered matter of factly. “ _Seriously Ani, don't make such a big thing out of it. You're just going to have a couple of drinks in a pub. I'm 100% certain that there are a few Outfits hanging in your closet for that occasion."_

“Then why can't I find something? You saw the pictures I've sent you? You can't possibly tell me any of those outfits looked good, right?”

Padmé just sighed in, what Anakin thought was, found exasperation. Okay so maybe Anakin was being a teeny weeny bit dramatic. But they were talking about _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ for heavens sake. Anakin had seen a ~~lot~~ couple of pictures of him and no matter what the occasion, he was always dressed like something ethereal. Anakin's wardrobe just couldn't compete with that level of style. Luckily he had Padmé.

“ _Yes, I saw the pictures and to be honest: I don't see what's your problem. Are you in your room?_ ”

“Kitchen.”

“ _Well hurry up and move your ass up if you want me to help you,_ ” Padmé commanded and Anakin did so without another word.

Once back in the war zone that was Anakin's room he gave Padmé the go ahead and she jumped into telling Anakin what to get.

“ _You know how I always say you've got the whole_ tall, dark and handsome bad-boy thing _going for you? That's what we're going to focus on_ ,” she said with the full confidence of a woman that would not take no for an answer. “ _Means: Dark shirt, ripped jeans, leather jacket. That dark red shirt, the one one the third picture for example? That's going to be perfect under the leather jacket and it won't make your outfit seem_ too _dark. He wants to meet up with Anakin, not Batman._ ”

At that a small laugh escaped Anakin's lips. “Alright yes, that could work. Wait a moment I just- Sorry Threepio,” Anakin exclaimed as he shoved the hound off of his clothes, “but I need to get under there and- _Aha!_ Found it!” In his hand he held a dark red T-Shirt with _Shit happens_ written in white on the front. It was one of his favorites and now after giving it a second look he could see himself wearing this at the pub.

“Now for the...” Anakin trailed off and scanned the floor, “... Jeans!” With a triumphant cry he rolled _James Bond like_ over the bed and grabbed the pair of ripped, black jeans from off the floor.

“ _Got everything?_ ”

“Yupp,” Anakin answered popping the 'p'. The leather jacket, he knew for certain, was downstairs so he'd get that later. He put Padmé on speaker and threw the phone on his bed before unbuttoning his white dress shirt. What had he been thinking? Padmé was right, he wasn't going to a wedding. With a shrug he slipped into the loose T-Shirt instead and discarded the other one. But something wasn't quite right.

“Are you sure I should wear a T-Shirt and not something long-sleeved?”

“ _Why? It's usually pretty hot in a pub._ ” Her tone turned down a few octaves. “ _Especially when you're in company of a smoking hot sci-fi writer_.”

Heat was rising into his cheeks like a waterfall as he spluttered, “You are the worst.”

“ _Yeah but apparently I'm also your only hope right now if you ever want to get laid._ ”

“Fuck you,” Anakin grumbled beet red and peeled the blue skinny jeans from his legs. Padmé just laughed in glee, always happy to tease Anakin.

“ _No but seriously, why would you want to suffocate in there? I know you're a little delicate-_ ”

“I'm not _delicate_! I just don't like being cold.”

“ _Sure, Love. But still, there's something else there, isn't it?_ ”

A sigh left Anakin's throat. It probably was pretty obvious. “If I take off my jacket he'll be confronted with my arm the whole evening and I guess it's just...” Anakin trailed off. Sure, Obi-Wan might have seen his prosthetic at the book signing but that's not certain. He could just as well have overlooked it.

“Anakin Skywalker!” Padmé quickly interrupted his train to insecure town. “There's nothing wrong with your arm, alright? If he can't stand it for one evening you're better off without him. And he would turn out to be a dick which I pray won't be the case because I'm not sure I could keep reading his books with Luke and Leia after such a stunt...”

She was right. Better confront him right from the start. If he didn't want to live with that Anakin shouldn't prolong their relationship any longer anyway.

“ _I hope that silence means that you're agreeing with me?_ ”

Anakin smiled. “Of course, you're always right after all.”

Some kind of small burden was taken off his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much this had actually bothered him. Maybe that's the whole reason why he drove himself crazy with what to wear.

“ _Damn right I am. Now finish getting dressed. When are you meeting up?_ ”

With a quick glance to the door Anakin checked the time. “In about an hour,” he answered and jumped from one leg to the other in order to put his jeans on.

“ _Alright then, send me a pic once your done dressing up and I'll help out with some last minute advice if necessary. Good luck and have fun. Oh and keep me updated! Also don't forget to clean up your room. From what I could gather it probably looks like a battlefield._ ”

This time it was Anakin who rolled his eyes while putting on some dark red socks. “Yes, mother.” Then just because he loved Padmé so much he added, "And thanks for being there for me."


	6. Murphys Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised here's the second part of Anakin and Obi-Wan's date and oh boy was it an adventure XD You can probably guess from the Chapter Summary but I had so much fun in writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it! 
> 
> The last Chapter will be more of an Epilogue and not extremely long. But for that I made this one almost twice as long as any other chapter ;D 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

After Anakin ended the call with Padmé he took a quick trip to the bathroom in order to freshen up a little. Nothing much, just a bit of eye-liner and tousling up his locks.

“ _Makes you look wild and sexy_ ” Padmé had said more than once and Anakin had to admit that he also liked it better that way. Also, Padmé was a queen and always right no arguments accepted.

Once finished Anakin picked up the discarded cloths and put them – more or less tidy – away again before checking his pockets for the essentials cell phone and wallet. No way was he going to forget his wallet again. Then it was already time to get going. He put on a pair of black ankle high boots and threw over his favorite leather jacket. In it he pocketed his keys before grabbing Threepio's leash.

The Hound was already ready and excited to get some much needed walking time with his favorite human. Sadly he couldn't take Threepio with him to the pub and because you never know what the evening could bring he decided to leave Threepio with his mother. She was more than happy to house the Weimaraner. Anakin had the suspicion that she just offered because then she could question him about his date the day after when he came back to pick Threepio up. Not that it was necessary. Anakin would have come over to gossip either way.

Anakin didn't have too much time once he arrived at her house - seeing as he still had to walk to the pub - thus he just dropped off Threepio, collected a kiss on the cheek and good luck wishes from his mother before he was off again.  
  


Now it was five minutes past six o'clock and Anakin was frantically sending Obi-Wan a message, apologizing for his tardiness and saying that he was almost there. Not to worry though, apparently Obi-Wan was running late himself so everything's fine. Or maybe not so much. Remember the bad day Anakin had? Yeah it obviously hadn't ended yet.

So it came that when Anakin rounded the corner before the pub with a bit too much force he barreled straight into another person.

“ _Shit!_ ” Anakin cursed as he - additionally to ramming into someone else - dropped his phone. Luckily both participants were still standing and Anakin's phone looked to be alright so he focused on apologizing.

He was just looking up at the other person as suddenly all words died on his tongue because _of course_ the person Anakin had just banged into was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. Great first impression, _way to go dumbass_.

“Oh dear, are you alright there Anakin?”

And wow did Obi-Wan look _good_. He'd know that before but seeing him in person again was just a whole new level of breathtaking. The comb-over cut of his hair and the pristinely styled beard matched perfectly with a knee long, beige trench coat. Under it was a white shirt with thin black strips horizontally across it and just at the top Anakin caught the collar of a white button down. Pair this with some faded jeans and dark brown desert boots and you had _this_ masterpiece of a human person.

“Anakin?” And the masterpiece was talking. _Fucking get a grip, Anakin!_

“Yes! I mean,” Anakin wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. His mouth had been faster than his brain. “Are you okay? Sorry, I wasn't looking-”

But Obi-Wan just waved the apology away with a small grin. “Don't bother. I was busy texting and didn't watch where I was going either.”

Still a bit embarrassed at his carelessness Anakin averted his gaze and spied his phone still lying on the ground together with, what was probably, Obi-Wan's phone.

“Shit, your phone-” Anakin was just about to bend down when Obi-Wan apparently had the same idea.

“ _Ouch!_ ”

Anakin, again with too much force, banged his head right into Obi-Wan and they both startled back from each other.

Rubbing the achy spot on his forehead Anakin looked up to check on Obi-Wan who's shoulders were already starting to shake with laughter. It didn't take long for Anakin to join in and that's how they stood there in the middle of the street holding their heads and laughing for a couple of moments.

“Okay, before you do anything else,” Obi-Wan said with a few giggles still tumbling over his lips, “let me pick up our phones real quick.” Not wanting to cause another accident Anakin just did what he was told and watched Obi-Wan picking up their mobile devices before handing over Anakin's. For a short moment their hands touched and as cliché as it sounded, Anakin felt like there were sparks running through the point of touch.

As soon as it came it was over though and Anakin pocketed his phone again.

“Now that that's out of the way, how about we go inside? I'm starving,” Obi-Wan suggested but stopped his movement in the next moment. His eyes were scanning Anakin's face and he prayed to god that his cheeks weren't as red as they felt right now. Especially when Obi-Wan's expression turned into one of smug glee and he pointed to his own cheek. “Do I have to worry about that lipstick print?”

Anakin's brain came to a stuttering halt. “What?”

Obi-Wan laughed again- and _oh_ how delightful it sounded.

“You've got lipstick on your right cheek. Is there something you want to tell me?”

His brain was still working on overdrive in order to catch up when it suddenly hit him. “NO!” He panicked. “I swear that's not- It's from my Mum...” And damn did that sound stupid. Oh god please kill him _now_. “Not that I still live with my Mum.” Gosh his face felt like it was on the brink of exploding any moment now. “I mean when I dropped Threepio – my dog – at hers she kissed me on the cheek and I- I probably didn't notice-”

Anakin's monologue was quickly interrupted by the deep chuckles wrecking Obi-Wan's body. The Writer was almost doubled over from laughing while Anakin just prayed for a hole in the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Dear me,” Obi-Wan wheezed, “your face just now was hilarious!” Could this day get any more embarrassing? Hadn't he finally reached the allotted amount of embarrassment for today?

While Obi-Wan got his breathing back under control Anakin tried to reign in his blushing and collect himself again as well as wipe the stain of red from his cheek. _So much for the tall, dark and handsome Bad-Boy thing_. At least Obi-Wan seemed to have fun and his face was even more beautiful as a couple of small laugh lines appeared around his mouth and eyes. He was the kind of guy that laughed with his whole face despite the beard covering most of it. If that wasn't the stuff dreams were made out of, Anakin didn't know what was.

When Obi-Wan had finally managed to collect himself their eyes connected and Anakin just hoped that he'd gotten all of the lipstick stain off.

“It's a pity you wiped it away. Red looks quite fetching on you, brings out your eyes,” Obi-Wan said with a wink and turned around towards the pubs entrance leaving behind a flabbergasted Anakin. “Are you coming?”

* * *

It was about half past twelve when Anakin held his apartment's door open for Obi-Wan to enter. And that was a miracle all by itself. That Anakin hadn't managed to kill or seriously maim someone was nothing short of amazing.

In the last five hours Anakin had managed to trip Obi-Wan while they were getting their drinks to the table, squeeze lemon juice into Obi-Wan's eye on accident, stumbled over his own chair and sat down on the wrong table when he came back from the toilet. In short: The date was chaos incarnated. He'd never apologized so many times as in those five hours. Anakin even caught some looks of pity from the other patrons and if that wasn't making everything worse.

Surprisingly though and against all odds Obi-Wan stayed. He just washed out his eyes, caught Anakin before he could lose his balance and welcomed Anakin back at their table with a joke once he'd realized the person sitting in front of him was _not_ Obi-Wan. And Anakin had to admit that, if one ignored all those accidents, they did have a good time.

Obi-Wan was an impressive person. When he wasn't writing on one of his countless book projects he gave guest lectures in literature at universities, volunteered at the local pet shelter every now and then and was an avid traveler that's seen about half of earth. Oh and he was, as to be expected, a magnificent story teller. The way he talked about the time he backpacked through South Africa or how he and a couple of friends camped in the freaking _Serengeti_ with fucking _Hyenas_ wandering outside their campsite at night. The stories he could tell was nothing short of amazing and apparently a lot of those adventures found their way into his books. No wonder they were so popular.

In return Anakin told him about the crazy stuff he'd lived through with his kids and how they'd probably turn him prematurely grey. For example there was that one memorable time Anakin had lost the twins in a huge clothing store. He'd just turned around for five seconds and gone were the four year old kids. He told Obi-Wan all about how he and every shop assistant searched the whole three stories of the store but couldn't find them. Thinking that maybe the kids had gone outside Anakin went looking there as well but it was a busy street and well, one heard about all kinds of crazy people walking out there. Scared to death and not knowing what to do Anakin had resigned himself to his fate and went back inside the store to call the police. But just as he was about to enter he spied something in the corner of his eyes. There in the display window Luke and Leia sat playing with the Christmas decorations not a single care in the world. Horrible day but now it was a funny little anecdote that described his life with his chaotic twins perfectly.

It went on like this for hours on end until the pub was about to close and that's how they found themselves back at Anakin's apartment. It was closer and no way would Anakin let Obi-Wan drive after all the alcohol they had. And maybe because he wasn't yet ready to let their date end.

He hadn't counted on anything actually happening between them and was content to just put some blankets down in the guest bedroom but Obi-Wan had other plans. It didn't take long before Obi-Wan had Anakin pressed against a wall, his tongue down his throat and damn was it an experience. The mix of soft lips and beard was heavenly. Add to that Obi-Wan's smooth hands roaming all over his chest and it was perfect. Anakin was quite content to stay like this forever but the evening wasn't over yet.

A few minutes into their heated make out session Anakin felt something wet running over their lips which was accompanied by the taste of iron. In a split second Anakin had detached himself from Obi-Wan and studied the Writers face. Eyes still half closed with a frown between his eyebrows and blood stained lips. It was that part that kicked Anakin's brain into a panicked frenzy.

“You're bleeding!”

“What?” Obi-Wan asked still a bit out of it but Anakin was already working on dragging him over to the bathroom.

“Shit, did I bite you?” But that couldn't be, there was like _a lot_ of blood on those beautiful, stunning lips. “I'm so sorry. Fuck, what is wrong with me today?” The grumbling didn't stop until they reached the bathroom, Anakin still clutching Obi-Wan's hand in an iron grip.

“Anakin-”

“Sit down, I'll get a washcloth!”

“Anakin I think-”

But Anakin didn't hear him. Everything going through his head was the need to help.

“It should be here somewhere...” Anakin mumbled, searching the cabinet underneath the sink while absentmindedly rubbing at his nose. There was something bothering him but his brain just wouldn't make the connection.

“Listen Anakin-”

“Found one!” Anakin exclaimed and jumped up, maybe a bit too fast seeing as the room started to spin out of order for a moment there.

“I'm _fine,_ Anakin!” It was that and the hands grabbing him on the shoulder that made him finally stop and look at Obi-Wan in confusion. The bleeding seemed to have stopped because there wasn't much left that Obi-Wan hadn't already wiped away with a some toilet paper. “It's _you_ I'm worried about...”

“Why?”

With intent Obi-Wan steered Anakin over to the sink as he pulled the washcloth out of his hand. “Your nose is bleeding, Darling...”

Anakin's brain stuttered to a halt at Obi-Wan's word. The Writer pointed to the mirror in front of him while running water over the washcloth. True to his words, Anakin watched as a steady stream of blood dripped out of his left nostril, all the way down over his chin. Almost the whole bottom half of his face was covered in blood. How had he not noticed?

“Come on, lean over,” Obi-Wan said and with gentle but firm hands, he pressed Anakin's face down over the sink. “Watch out, cold.” It was the only warning Anakin got before Obi-Wan pressed the ice cold wash cloth onto the back of his neck.

“It's best to let everything drip out, should be over in a few moments,” he reassured Anakin as his hand wandered in gentle circles over Anakin's back. “Does this happen often?”

Anakin shook his head, droplets of blood splattering onto the white ceramic of his sink. The last time he's had a nose bleed was when he was still a child. Today really wasn't his day.

“Sorry...”

“I'm not.” Obi-Wan's other hand moved up to play with Anakin's hair.

“Really? Even after I ploughed you over, nearly blinded you and mistook you for someone else?”

That elicited a rich chuckle from Obi-Wan's throat. “I have to admit that that wasn't how I imagined our first date to go but I can't say I mind too much. I'm still here after all with both my eyes in tact and no concussion. I'd count that as a win, right?”

Now even Anakin had to laugh, which was not a pleasant experience with how the blood around his mouth had started to dry and get all crusty.

“So you'd give me a second chance?”

Obi-Wan just leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to his temple. “You don't need a second chance. I had fun and you are a handsome mess. And like I've said, red suits you.”

Whatever Anakin had done to deserve such an Angel, he would not question it any further and just enjoyed the company for as long as possible. But he could already hear Padmé falling over dead from laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: That incident with Luke and Leia in the store actually happened to my mom when my brother was still a kid XD


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once it's not Anakin who's worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally!   
> I know I said that I wouldn't take too long to finish this story but well my creative juices didn't quite get the memo XD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this last chapter and THANK YOU for all of your support. All the comments and Kudos helped spur on my creativity so thank you again. You guys are the absolute best and I hope you have a lovely time!
> 
> See you! <3

“Why are you so nervous?” Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan rounded the corner on their way to Padmé and Sabé's house.

It's been about 6 months since that disastrous first date and so far everything was just nice and dandy. They've spent a lot of time getting to know each other and it was currently at a point were Anakin could actually imagine to spend the rest of his life with Obi-Wan. It wasn't like it had been with Padmé. Sure, Anakin had also been certain that Padmé would be the love of his life back then - even more so after the twins were born - but he quickly discovered that it wasn't exactly the truth. Don't get him wrong Anakin absolutely adored Padmé and would go to the ends of Earth for her but the feelings he had for her weren't exactly of a relationship nature. With Obi-Wan though Anakin could suddenly not imagine a life without Obi-Wan's deadpan humor or the way he'd stroke his beard whenever in thought or the kind green eyes almost burning Anakin with their deep rooted warmth.

And this was also the reason why they were currently on their way to meet the twins. After his breakup with Padmé, when Anakin had been ready to see other people again, he'd promised himself to not introduce his partners to the twins until he was sure their relationship would be a long-term one. He didn't want his kids to get used to someone only for them to disappear again after a few weeks. That just wasn't fair on the twins.

Obi-Wan so far had proved himself to be a keeper and thus Anakin felt confident that now was the right time to include the twins in their life as well. His mum had already given her blessing when Anakin introduced the two of them.

There may also have been some selfish part in Anakin that wanted to keep the twins as far away from Obi-Wan as possible. There was no doubt that they wouldn't go absolute apeshit over having their idol in their family. Anakin could already see them hanging all over Obi-Wan demanding his attention and Anakin had not been prepared to fight for Obi-Wan's affection so soon in their relationship. Luke and Leia had mastered some mean puppy dog eyes that Anakin just couldn't compare with. And it would be two against one. Anakin's chances of winning were practically zero.

That's also why Anakin was so confused at Obi-Wan's nervousness. Ever since he picked him up ten minutes ago Obi-Wan's head had been somewhere else. Anakin had given up on starting any kind of conversation because Obi-Wan clearly was too busy running circles in his own head than to listen to him. It was a side to him that Anakin had never seen before, not even when they were meeting Anakin's mother. Sure, Obi-Wan was prone to get lost in his thoughts every now and then but that was just a side effect of being a writer.

Apparently though Obi-Wan didn't share Anakin's observation.

“Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous,” said Obi-Wan nervously and obviously being very nervous.

Anakin ignored it. “Is it because of Padmé or Sabé?”

“No!” Obi-Wan exclaimed with vehemence. “I told you I'm not nervous.”

“I actually thought you were a better liar,” Anakin joked good naturedly. “Alright then answer me this: Why are you constantly picking on your lip?”

“I'm not!” Obi-Wan said as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar and pulled his hand away from his lips only to fidget with the collar of his shirt. Because that was not a sign of nervousness at all, _no_...

Anakin wouldn't be Anakin though if he didn't know how to pick his battles. Currently this was a losing battle so Anakin just let it be. It was kind of refreshing to see Obi-Wan being the one to panic. Usually it was Anakin. He'd often wondered if there was anything that could make Obi-Wan nervous. Apparently meeting the family was one of those things. But because Anakin was a good and supportive boyfriend that did not actually like seeing Obi-Wan like this overly much, he moved closer and took his partners hand. The effect was immediate as in Obi-Wan's shoulders dropping the slightest bit and him leaning closer towards Anakin.

Obi-Wan, as Anakin had found out, hasn't been exactly showered with affection in his life. There had been Satine who was, and still is, a big part in his life – kind of how Padmé is to Anakin – but other than that he wouldn't let people get too close to him. It was something Anakin had found out early on and ever since, he's been working on making up for that lost time. He himself was a very affectionate person by nature so it really wasn't a hardship for him. If it also helped Obi-Wan, all the better.

They kept on walking in silence a couple more minutes until at last the bright front of Padmé's house came into view. The grip around Anakin's hand tightened and he could feel the rising level of Obi-Wan's anxiousness. Anakin needed to do something.

“Hey,” he said and came to a stop on the pavement. The street where Padmé's house was located in was relatively quiet so they didn't stand in anyone's way. Obi-Wan, who apparently had been trapped in his own head space, was tugged a step back by their connected hands.

“Anakin what-”

But Anakin didn't let him finish. Instead he pulled Obi-Wan closer, grabbed the side of his face with his free hand and pressed a short but meaningful kiss onto those plush lips of Obi-Wan. Anakin didn't draw it out much but let their lips stay connected long enough to grab Obi-Wan's full attention and damn if Anakin's heart wasn't still going crazy with every kiss, even after so much time.

As he drew back Anakin looked deep into those gorgeous eyes that had a thousand hues of blue and green and a small touch of hazel radiating in softly swooping arcs. The emotions in his eyes always ran deep, yet they carried the warmth and life of the sunlit surface as well. Anakin could never get enough of them and barely caught himself from getting lost in this world that was Obi-Wan's whole being.

Gentle and with as much honesty Anakin managed to pack into his voice he said, “Everything's going to be alright.” With his thumb he traced along Obi-Wan's right cheekbone. “You've met my mum before and that went well, didn't it?”

Obi-Wan agreed with a reluctant “Yes, but.”

“No buts. She _adores_ you.”

And that was nothing but the truth. Shmi was completely over the moon to the point were she forgot Anakin was even there in the same room with them. Okay that was a lie. Anakin was good enough to clean the table and do the dishes – because that damn dishwasher's still not working – and fix some other things around the house. Other than that he was nothing more than Obi-Wan's decorative side-piece, while he and Shmi had tea and cake. Not that Anakin minded all that much.

“And if my mum likes you, Padmé will too and whoever is a friend of Padmé is a friend of Sabé. There's no need to worry that precious head of yours.” Anakin punctuated his statement with another soft kiss stealing the protest right off of Obi-Wan's lips.

“If you're concerned over the twins: Don't.” Anakin had clearly seen the shimmer of anxiety growing worse at the mention of his kids which was even more illogical. There had been countless instances where he'd told Obi-Wan about their fascination with his works. For about three days after the meet and greet Obi-Wan was the only thing the twins would talk about. It didn't matter where or who it was or if they already told you about their adventure.

Obi-Wan obviously wasn't thinking logical right now which was why he retorted, “But what if they don't like _me_?” The hand not holding Anakin's ran through his short locks. “It's one thing for them to like my work but I'm not a book. What if they think I'm boring...”

That had Anakin pause. What a fascinating and frustrating mind Obi-Wan had. He could find beauty and excitement in absolutely everything. Be it the queue in front of a bakery on a cold Sunday morning, a simple piece of paper on the floor or an exceptionally boring documentary about the history of yarn. For him everything had a purpose and was worthwhile, except apparently himself. How could this man not see what a fucking delight he was to be around?

“Let me tell you something.” For this Anakin let go of Obi-Wan's hand and placed it so that he was now framing the older man's face. “You are anything _but_ boring. You have a magnificent imagination. You are so very funny. You've been on a hell of a lot of adventures and you are so much more. Those are all traits that kids are drawn to. I'd bet my left arm, that you'll win the twins hearts in seconds. Heck, I'm the one who should be scared,” Anakin added to lighten the mood. “At the end of the day you'll have taken my spot of favorite dad, just you wait.”

And would you look at that, a smile spread across Obi-Wan's face highlighting the cute crinkles at the corner of his eyes that Anakin adored so much.

“You're exaggerating. I could never beat the guy with the robot arm and battle scars.”

“They do make me look cool...” Anakin conceded with a pondering look on his face. “Alright but I'm sure at the end of the day I have to at least share my number one spot with you. Feel better know?”

Obi-Wan's throat left a huge sigh but he nodded along. “I think so.”

It had to be enough for now and Anakin gave Obi-Wan another kiss for good measure before letting go and intertwining their hands again. “Let's go then. I promised the twins a surprise today. They're most probably vibrating with excitement. Wouldn't be fair on Padmé to let her deal with that any longer than necessary.”

As Anakin had predicted, the twins absolutely adored Obi-Wan and hogged his attention throughout the whole day. Once the initial excitement of “ _our dads boyfriend is Obi-Wan Kenobi aaaahhhh!!_ ” tapered off the twins had lost no time and practically tripped over each other to show Obi-Wan _all_ of their toys. Luke was especially proud to show off the little art gallery he had hung up on his side of the room. Leia was more focused on demonstrating just how one could fill a whole bed with their assortment of stuffed toys. And in the middle of it all sat Obi-Wan who was as perfect with kids as Anakin had imagined. Not everyone had the ability to split their attention between two equally excited kids and still give them the feeling that both had Obi-Wan's undivided attention.

Outside the room Anakin stood and watched the scene unfold like the besotted fool he was. Maybe it wasn't all that bad that Anakin had to share Obi-Wan's attention with the twins. Not when he'd get to see Luke climbing onto Obi-Wan's lap and Leia hanging over the back of his shoulder while Obi-wan read one of his _Star Wars_ Books. Anakin had warned him beforehand that this would happen.

“I still can't believe you managed to woo Luke and Leia's idol,” Sabé commented as she came to a stop next to him with Padmé clutched in her arms.

“Hey, I have a very natural charm that people like about me,” Anakin defended himself which only earned him a snort from Padmé.

“If that helps you sleep at night...”

“You liked me just fine back then.”

“Yes because we've been connected at the hip practically since birth,” Padmé shot back with a cheeky smile. “It allowed me to look over your horrible pick up lines.”

Sticking out his tongue Anakin just retorted, “You know you loved them. Obi-Wan likes them as well.”

“That's just because he's a gentleman and wouldn't want to hurt your delicate feelings, Princess.”

Anakin drew in a fake gasp and clutched his shirt right over where his heart was. “You are the absolute worst...”

“I love you too, Honeybun,” Padmé laughed and threw him a kiss before all three adults broke out into uncontrolled giggles.

Yeah, his life was pretty much perfect now.


End file.
